


Tears No More

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [80]
Category: scareygirl15/scareystrangeneko18poems, thedarkemopoems, thedarkemotionalpoems
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 15:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19276159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem





	Tears No More

Tears No More   
I used to cry   
All the rivers   
Out of my pouring heart  
Crying loudly   
Expressing   
Such pain   
To sorrow   
Now it feels   
Like nothing   
That i’ve lost   
The feeling   
Now all numb   
Still feel   
You here   
My wounds won’t heal   
So easily   
I want to bury it   
Let it stay   
Buried  
Kill it   
With all my sorrow   
Turns to   
The Shadow of my day   
There are mixtures   
Aftermath   
Of my cries   
Heavy tears   
Bottle up   
Small glass   
With the ship   
At sail   
Until the hail   
Breaks it   
Releasing all waters   
Of cries   
My body is crying   
Out loud   
Yelling through   
Pain and suffering   
Waste out   
Here i lay   
Cold floor   
Eyeless clear   
Feeling better   
Eyes dry out   
Relief lifted   
Cold breeze blows   
Sounds of water   
There's nothing in the bottle   
No more Tears   
Tears No More   
I used to cry   
All the rivers   
Out of my pouring heart  
Crying loudly   
Expressing   
Such pain   
To sorrow   
Now it feels   
Like nothing   
That I’ve lost   
The feeling   
Now all numb   
Still feel   
You here   
My wounds won’t heal   
So easily   
I want to bury it   
Let it stay   
Buried  
Kill it   
With all my sorrow   
Turns to   
The Shadow of my day   
There are mixtures   
Aftermath   
Of my cries   
Heavy tears   
Bottle up   
Small glass   
With the ship   
At sail   
Until the hail   
Breaks it   
Releasing all waters   
Of cries   
My body is crying   
Out loud   
Yelling through   
Pain and suffering   
Waste out   
Here i lay   
Cold floor   
Eyeless clear   
Feeling better   
Eyes dry out   
Relief lifted   
Cold breeze blows   
Sounds of water   
There's nothing in the bottle   
No more Tears


End file.
